Happy Little Vegemites
by tulzdavampslayer
Summary: When Draco decides to "borrow" Ginny's lunch, he becomes addicted to more than just the mysterious spread... PG13 for language and sexual references. Ch2 is up
1. Ch1 We're happy little vegemites

Happy Little Vegemites --- by Tulzdavampslayer

Just in case you were unsure, I do not own the rights to Harry Potter or Vegemite.

Another very important point: Vegemite is a spread-type thing. I am not actually sure what's in it. But it's pretty good for you. It's an Australian thing. sniffs you wouldn't understand! nah. You're on the internet, look it up. It was originally gonna be Peanut Butter, but I thought Vegemite was even more Muggly than that, so yeah.

oh, and this is a Draco/Ginny fic. If you're really lucky, there'll be a sequel. Or more than one chapter. That's really up to you. Review and tell me if it's any good and whether you think it has the possibility of continuing!

when you see this symbol:

DDDVGVDVDDD - it means that this section is from Draco's POV

GGGVGVDVGGG - is from Ginny's POV

VGVDV - is not in the 1st person. it's in that... other... person. look I can't remember. lol. yes i suck. these sections are also written in the past tense. the sections from draco or ginny's POV are all present tense, which makes sense coz it's usually just their thoughts and stuff. so yeah.

Sorry? What was that? Oh. You wanna get the _story_ now... ok ok, gimme a break guys...

...

ok break's over. here's your fic:

* * *

DDDVGVDVDDD

In retrospect, it was a bad idea. But really, in retrospect, all ideas are bad ones. Well maybe not. The guy who invented Vegemite is probably pretty happy. That Muggle is probably rolling in it. Money, that is. Not the Vegemite. Because, well, yuk. It tastes good and all, but it's all sticky, and black, and... yeah. But, you know, Muggles can be weird. Hmm. Now actually, when I think about it... I've got a few ideas... a jar of black muggly goodness, a certain redhead... hmm. there's a way I haven't tried eating it.

But anyway, back to my point. It was a bad idea. Like so many bad ideas, it was actually really stupid, but seemed like it would be a lot of fun. Sort of like this new plan I have with the smearing and the licking and the... ahem.

So my point. You wanted to know how this whole mess came about. I should tell you, it's actually pretty stupid. It all started - now don't give me that look, there's no other way I can put it. It did all start then. Really. I hadn't even given thought to the bloody girl before. Well, I suppose that's not true. I'd noticed her. I'd fought her. And on occasion, I'd been threatened by her. But I'd never exactly thought of her as female, if you know what I mean. Anyway. It all started - don't say a word - on the Hogwarts Express at the beginning of the year...

GGGVGVDVGGG

Oh crap. I knew it. There's never any empty compartments. I'm always late. Blast it. Blast, blast, blast. I love that word. hehe. Blast. Ok, feeling better now.

Now, whose compartment to sneak into today... Ron's? Bleh. No thanks. Way too much sexual tension in that little room for one girl. Plus, Harry might start hitting on me again, and I just don't feel like putting up with that. Luna's? Bleh. She'll have Colin or Dennis fawning. No more of that twisted little tale, thank you very much. Maybe I'll just sit here. Hmm...

Now, what did I do with those sandwiches... ah, there they are... oh, the glory of Vegemite...

Ah shite, somebody's coming...

DDDVGVDVDDD

Crap. No empty rooms. As usual. Merlin, I can't believe how late I was today. I could've missed the train! Bloody mother and her paranoid schizophrenia. If she'd just take the potion the Healer gave her... ah well. No use fretting about that one. Right now, I should be fretting about finding some empty space.

Crabbe and Goyle aren't around anywhere. That's weird. Normally they'd be waiting for me somewhere. hmm. Maybe Pansy and Millicent had a better offer than my company. Like, I dunno, food or something. Those boys like their food. I really don't know what those girls see in them. Maybe money. Or dependability. heh. Ah well. Empty space.

Maybe the next carriage'll have some 1st years I can bully out their compartment out. Or at least their food. I'm hungry.

VGVDV

"Bugger off, Malfoy."

Draco's mouth widened in feigned shock. "Why Weasley, I'm shocked. Shocked and stunned that you'd treat a fellow student like that! All I've done is enter a carriage, and I'm being told to bugger off. Harsh, Weasley, harsh."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "What do you want?"

"A seat. Are they charging for them this year?"

"Sorry?"

Draco smirked. "You're out here. Don't tell me the mighty Potty Scarhead didn't bring enough of his millions to buy his girlfriend a seat on the train."

Ginny ignored him and took a bite out of her sandwich. This threw Draco off, as he was expecting a witty retort, or at least a hex of some description. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you denying any of that."

She shrugged. "Why should I?"

For the lack of anything better to do, Draco sat himself down next to the Weasley girl. "So he is your boyfriend now?"

"Nope. And never will be if anybody lets me have a say in it." Another bite of the sandwich.

"Good."

Ginny choked.

When she had her breath back, she stammered out a very poignant question. "Why?"

Now it was Malfoy's turn to shrug. "Well, I wouldn't leave my girlfriend out in the passage while I had a secret meeting with the Weasel and his Granger." He reached for one of her sandwiches. (there was a small stockpile of them in her lap)

"Hey, hey, no touching the goodies, Malfoy."

He snatched his hand back. "Hey, calm down, I was just taking a sandwich."

"I know. That's what I meant. Sick-minded bastard." Ginny smirked and curled her knees up to her chest and started rocking back and forth. "My sammiches!"

Draco laughed. "Give over Weasley, I get enough of that at home. You can keep your ruddy chocolate sandwiches."

Ginny blinked at him, and then stared at her 'sammich'. "Chocolate?"

"Isn't that what's on it? Looks a bit dark for chocolate actually."

"Um, it's a sort of vegetable stuff. I think. Here, have one. But only one. I am sadly addicted."

Draco took the proffered sandwich with obvious chagrin. "'vegetable stuff'? I dunno, Weasley."

Ginny shook her head. "There's no hope for you lot. Eat it, you lump."

Draco did as he was told like a good little boy and almost died. "Merlin! What is this stuff?"

"Vegemite! yummy yummy yummy stuff. You have to get it imported though, it's from Australia."

Draco took another big bite. "It's good. Really good. Could I have another?"

Ginny shoved the last sandwich into her mouth with wide, childish eyes. The pigtails she wore her red hair in added to the cute little school girl look she was attempting to portray. Draco laughed loudly. "You're an odd one, Weasley. You're not bad. And neither is this Vegemite stuff. Do you have any more?"

Ginny held a finger up, keeping the boy at a distance while she chewed. He rolled his eyes impatiently as she slowly swallowed, took a deep breath and said "No. But Pig'll deliver a jar next week. He gets me a jar once a month. If you want some, I could organise for him to do two trips, I don't think he could carry two jars. He's a little on the puny side."

"Pig?" Draco queried. His question was quickly answered by a rather unowlish squawking from behind him. He'd leant back against a cage holding a very small, very happy owl.

"Hello there Pig. Um, what's with its name?"

Ginny shrugged. "Sirius' name for it was too long. I just call him Pig."

Draco's eyes widened and then got very very thin. "Sirius Black?"

"Yeah. Duh. Who else? Oh no, you're about to go Malfoy all over my ass now, aren't you? Well, give me one second, I'll just grab my wand."

Draco blinked. "What?"

Ginny pulled her wand out. "We're going to fight."

"We are?"

"Aren't we?"

"I'm not in the mood."

"Good."

The train slowed.

"We're almost there," Draco said.

"We're going to be enemies again when the train stops, aren't we?" Ginny asked as the truth dropped to her stomach. Or maybe it was the sandwiches.

"I guess so. You're not half bad for a Weasley though. I'll try not to point any disfiguring jinxes your way if you like."

Ginny smiled. "That'd be nice. Oh, and Malfoy?"

Draco had already stood up to go collect his luggage, but was glad for the excuse to stay. "Yeah?"

"I'm still Gryffindor Seeker. If you can beat me this year, I'll give you a whole jar of Vegemite."

Draco grinned and shook the hand she held out. "Deal. And if you beat me?"

Ginny shrugged. "No prize. It's not that hard to keep on the Snitch with Dean and Harry as Beaters, you know. You don't stand a chance of escaping Quidditch intact this year, Malfoy."

Draco laughed. "Well, don't tell anybody, but I've been named Quidditch Captain for Slytherin this year. You won't have to worry about the Bludgers any more when you're playing us."

Ginny gave him a funny look. "Why're you being nice to me all of a sudden?"

Draco shrugged and walked away. "I like your 'sammiches'."

DDDVGVDVDDD

Well, I can't believe I'm going to say it, but Snape was right. This whole being forced to socialise with the other houses thing might not turn out too badly if I can work the system to hang out with that girl. Not all the Gryffs seem to be goody-two-shoes with red-hot pokers shoved up their asses, thank Merlin. At least the Weasley girl has a brain. And a damn good sense of humour. And if it wasn't for her being a Weasley and all, she'd be damn good looking too.

Wait. What am I saying?

Damn, it must be the Vegemite talking.

GGGVGVDVGGG

That was surreal. Spending time with Malfoy, and actually enjoying myself! He actually seemed human, and he definitely acted it. Maybe it was because his lackies weren't around. Maybe it was because my brother wasn't around. Or maybe it was just that new thing Dumbledore said he wanted us to do at the end of last year, that interhouse-mixing thing. But if it was that, Malfoy could just go spend time with some of the Ravenclaws, not a Gryffindor like me. Today was just a freak accident, and I can't expect him to ever give me the time of day again. Which would kinda suck, he got my jokes. Nobody gets my jokes.

I'm just kidding myself. He'll go back to being Malfoy, and I'll never have a decent conversation again.

He liked the Vegemite, though.

DDDVGVDVDDD

This is weird. It's been only a couple of days, but I feel like it's been a lot longer. I have to get some of that stuff. Is it just that bizarre spread that I'm missing? It's weird. She's... I can't focus on anything. I can't stop thinking about her. It's insane! And very weird.

GGGVGVDVGGG

Who in Merlin's name is sending me notes in the middle of breakfast?

VGVDV

"Oy Gin, who's that from?"

Ginny blushed and refused to look up. She knew if she did, she'd blush even harder, and Ron would just steal the note that Pig had just delivered to her lap. And then she'd be in trouble. And Draco would be dead if Ron found out who it was from. Why oh_ why_ did he write it like that?

One bite and I'm addicted. Please give me another taste. -D

"Accio letter!"

Ginny yelped as the note flew out of her hands and into Harry's. "Harry! That's private!"

"Let's see... 'One bite...' what is this Ginny?" Harry dropped the note to the table and stared at Ginny. Ron grabbed it up.

"Ron, please don't read it, it's none of your business," Ginny pleaded. But it was too late.

Ron's eyes scanned the scrap of paper. He put it down a moment later and took a deep breath. "So. You and Dean getting back together?"

Ginny blinked. "What? No! How do you figure that?"

Harry fumed. "Well, it was signed with a D, wasn't it? And who else has had a 'taste' of you?"

Hermione frowned. "Harry, is that appropriate?"

"Yes it bloody is!" He yelled out, drawing attention from the students surrounding them.

Ron put a calm hand on his friend's shoulder after taking a deep breath. "Harry, it's not important, okay? It really is none of our business. Just let her have her secrets, okay?"

Hermione smiled approvingly, happy that finally Ron was trying to stay calm in public. It had taken him a long time to do it, seventeen years in fact, but maybe he'd finally grown up. And Ron might have even been able to calm Harry down if a smarmy voice hadn't sounded from behind them.

"Something the matter, Potter? Little Weasley not paying you attention anymore?" Draco smirked as the barbs took hold. Ginny grabbed her note back and ran from the hall. Ron took a very deep breath and stood up.

"Malfoy, I suggest you walk away right now before one of us gets hurt," he said slowly and carefully.

"Yeah, shove it, Malfoy," Harry added oh so helpfully.

Malfoy sneered. "Why not? Nothing interesting happening round here anyway. Just get it through your thick skull, Potter. I don't even know the girl, and I can tell you that she's a million times too good for you. Now get a grip and act your age, it's disgusting," he threw back before gliding out of the hall.

Harry slumped at the table.

"He's got a point, you know," Ron said. Hermione grinned happily. Everything was working so well. She turned and placed a warm hand over Ron's. "We need to talk. Right now."

Meanwhile, Draco had gone to find Ginny. It didn't take too long to find her, she was hiding in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

"Weasley?"

He heard a yelp from a nearby cubicle. "Malfoy?"

"Who else, I mean really! I just thought I'd come in and, I dunno, I seem to have got you in trouble," he shuffled his feet, for the first time in his life uncertain.

Ginny emerged from the cubicle, her eyes puffy and her cheeks flushed and wet. "Since when did you care?"

Draco continued to shuffle his feet. "I dunno. Since now, apparently." _Dammit_, he thought. _Since when did I act like a nervous teenager? Oh, right, since her._

Ginny sniffed and rubbed a damp sleeve against her face. "Well, thanks."

Draco frowned and came close to her. "Let me."

Ginny looked up at him, suddenly feeling shy, and smiled at him. The tiny smile she gave seemed to melt him to the spot. He reached a tentative hand up, and gently wiped her tears away.

"Um, Malfoy?"

"yeah?"

Ginny looked down at the ground. "Why did you write the note like you did? You knew if my brother got his hands on it, there'd be strife."

Draco smirked. "Yeah, well, I've always been a fan of strife. But, well, I dunno, it sort of seemed to fit."

"'Please give me another taste'?" Ginny put her hands on her hips and looked up at him quizzically.

"Well, I liked that day on the train. And not just the food," he said as he tucked a few loose strands of hair back behind Ginny's ears.

Ginny's eyebrows moved just slightly, but Draco noticed it. It gave him a sudden burst of confidence. "I really liked spending time with you. You're funny. And you're smart. And my god, your skin is soft," he said, brushing a stray tear loose from her face. "And you're beautiful."

Ginny bit her lip. "What exactly are you saying?"

Draco swallowed, hating this sudden nervousness. "I'm saying I would love to spend more time with you. A lot more time."

Ginny at some point in Draco's speech had transferred her hands from her hips to his without his even realising. "I don't see why not." Draco smiled, and bent his face down towards her.

Ginny leant back. "Just one thing."

"Yeah?"

"This isn't some bizarre way to get more Vegemite, is it?"

Draco laughed. "Weasley, that stuff doesn't even compare to you." And he kissed her.

Their lips brushed lightly as Draco wrapped his arms around her. Ginny's arms slid around from his hips to his back and she pulled him closer to her. Her knees almost buckled when he slipped his tongue gently into her mouth and tentatively stroked her tongue. Draco pulled back slightly.

"Did you have Vegemite at breakfast?"

Ginny giggled. "On toast, with fried tomatoes and pepper. The House Elves make it special for me."

Draco grinned, and drew his mouth down to hers again. This time the kiss was stronger, more passionate, and Ginny's legs did give out. A moment later, he had her up against the wall, careful not to let her fall. He gently stroked her cheek as he explored her mouth.

Suddenly, a quiet cough from the doorway forced them to jump apart. Ron and Hermione stood there, gaping at the two.

Ginny blushed deeply. "Uh, Ron, I can explain."

Ron took a very deep breath, and squeezed the hand that was holding his own. "D stands for Draco, then. Okay. I can deal with that."

Draco nervously ran a hand through his hair. "Look, Weasley, it's not what you think. I just wanted to check she was alright, and-"

"-So you meant all that stuff you said about her back in the Hall?"

Ginny blinked and turned a questioning eye to the boy by her side. "What stuff?" she asked very slowly.

Draco almost blushed. "Oh. I... um, I may have stood up for you, or something, I don't really remember, I couldn't really think about anything, I was a bit distracted. You were upset, and I really wanted to follow you."

Ginny was speechless. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Malfoy told Harry that you were too good for him. Harry, that is. Obviously not Malfoy."

Ron's patience was growing very thin. He took another deep breath. "Look, Malfoy, I don't know what you're doing with my sister, and I'd like it very much to stay that way. So we didn't see you, and you didn't see us."

"And don't tell Harry," Hermione added.

Ginny raised her eyebrows. "Why would I want to? ...oh." She noticed that Ron and Hermione were holding hands. "So, would you like us to go, give you two some privacy? I mean, you did interrupt us, but we were pretty much done anyway."

"We were?" Draco didn't get it, but an elbow to the ribs fixed that. "Right! We'll be off then. Have fun Weasley. Granger, you've done a good job on him, see you in class," he threw over his shoulder as he was dragged out of the bathrooms.

Ron and Hermione turned to each other, still holding hands. Ron reached up to stroke her cheek.

Hermione laughed. "Oh, I am so proud of you! You didn't hit him, you didn't even yell!"

"Well, I was a bit distracted trying to impress you. Am I all mature now?"

Hermione kissed his nose. "Very."

"That doesn't mean I don't _want_ to threaten him with death if he hurts my baby sister. It just means I'm going to try really, _really_ hard not to."

"Ron,"Hermione said, "now is the part where you shut up."

A voice wailed from a toilet at the far end of the room. "Nobody asks poor, ugly, _dead_ moaning Myrtle if _she_ wants some privacy. After _all_, it's not like it's _her_ bathroom, or anything," but she was payed no attention.

* * *

ok guys, please review!

if I get 15 reviews, I'll give you another chapter asap, mkay?

oh, and if you liked the humour in this one, you'd probably love the once and future dragon king EVEN MORE!

and if you're as big a d/g nut as moi, then "love or lose"'ll be right up your alley. not really very funny, but romantic as all insanity.

so yeah.

review!


	2. Ch2 As bright as bright can be

Chapter 2 of "Happy Little Vegemites"

---As Bright as bright can be---

Shout outs to:

zuvalupa - nyaw... well there you go, it's updated now!?!

a spy undercover - nyaw again! so many nyaw's today. it's so nice to nyaw.

Alison - I agree!

criminy - gasp! best word ever! I love criminy. it's a good word. ppl don't say it enough! and i got bored of plot development. if you want plot development, read "love or lose". If you want random plot development, read "the once and future dragon king", but if "happy little vegemites" is home of the vegemite addiction! nothing more! MWAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!

kittybro - tankies

taika - well, it was originally gonna be a big one-off thing, just really long, but then i got bored halfway through this chapter, so i made it like this instead.

hahahaha - and i did!

eX Driver Liz - yeah, everybody's OOC, but I thought it was more fun that way

Josh - the real one - thanks joshy! if i give you enough d/g action do i get a free massage???

zhuntai - yes. thanks john! ch.2's up now! enjoy.

a/n - ok I know I said 15 reviews, but I had it finished so I just thought I'd update now. here you go, earlier than promised by 5 reviews, chapter 2!

GGGVGVDVGGG

I kissed Malfoy!

I did what every girl dreams of, but not all that many get to do!

I kissed Malfoy!

And he likes me!

I can't believe he actually likes me, I mean, I'm a Weasley, aren't I?

Oh my god, he must really care about me if he's willing to risk going against so many Slytherins, as well as the Gryffindors!

Especially Dean.

And Harry.

Oh no!

They're going to kill him!

DDDVGVDVDDD

They're going to kill me.

What have I got myself into?

This girl better be worth the lashing I'm gonna get from almost the entire school, verbal magical _and_ physical.

Maybe we should keep it a secret. Her brother and the Mud- I shouldn't say that anymore - the Muggleborn would keep their mouths shut.

But what if _she_ doesn't want to keep us a secret?

I'll talk to her, see what she wants.

GGGVGVDVGGG

Maybe we should keep our relationship a secret for a while, just in case. I like my boyfriends alive these days.

VGVDV

Ginny snuck into the empty dungeon and closed the door. Three times she'd thought Mrs Norris had been right behind her, and her nerves were absolutely shot. So when a hand plunged out of the darkness behind her and grabbed her shoulder, her scream was totally natural. A moment later, her scream was smothered by a pair of lips.

She slapped Draco playfully against his chest. "Malfoy! I'm on edge as it is!"

Draco smirked and put on a little child's voice. "It was fun to do," he said, and kissed her nose. "Did you bring it?"

Ginny rolled her eyes and passed him a sandwich. Draco took an enthusiastic chomp out of it. "Wait, is there _cheese_ on this as well?"

Ginny nodded. "Why? Don't you like Vegemite and cheese?

He took another bite, this one more tentative. "It's... all _right_. Not bad, just not what I was expecting." He finished the sandwich in two more bites. "It was nice thank you," he said and kissed her nose again.

"None of my other boyfriends ever wanted me to make them sandwiches," Ginny joked. "They were always too busy trying to get me to do _other_ things."

Draco fell into a chair. The way she had said a word as simple as 'boyfriend' had affected him deeply. He needed to hear more. "If you're going to go round saying I'm your boyfriend, you should probably stop calling me by my last name."

Ginny gasped as sat down next to him. "I hadn't even realised I was still calling you 'Malfoy'! I'm sorry." She smiled wickedly and leant in close to him. "Would you like me to say your name?"

"Yes! I need you to say it," Draco whispered. He had no idea how she did it, but Ginny could turn him on and make him so desperate for her without even touching him. "Please say my name."

Ginny smiled, and decided she didn't like her seat anymore. She threw a leg over him, and settled herself on his lap, her school skirt hanging a little down his legs. "Why don't you give me a kiss, Draco?"

Draco's lips spread in a lusty grin, and he pulled her even closer to him. He hungrily plunged his tongue into her mouth, his hands roaming over her hips, her back, her shoulders, her breasts. Ginny's fingers burned as they wandered around his body. He gasped when she lightly bit his bottom lip. "God, I want you so much, Ginny."

It was only by sheer dumb luck that Professor Snape was speaking as he opened the door. When they heard his voice, Ginny and Draco leapt apart and searched the room in vain for a hiding place.

"I'm sure I left it in here, I promise this is the last room I check. If it's not in here, we can always- Malfoy, what are you doing out of bed at this hour? Weasley? What is going on in here?" Snape exclaimed.

Ginny floundered. "Well, uh, sir, the thing is, um..." Draco didn't do much better, stuttering and stammering.

Snape fumed. "I want a straight answer from one of you right _now_!"

Much to Ginny's surprise, a very familiar person appeared in the doorway behind the rabid Potions Master and placed a calming hand on his shoulder. "Severus, calm down, it can't be that - _Ginny_?"

"Tonks?" Ginny frowned. "What are you doing here? Nobody's in trouble, are they?"

"Not yet," mumbled Snape, absently placing his hand over Tonks'.

The woman smiled. "Everybody's fine." She noticed Draco for the first time. "You look familiar," she said, before gasping rather loudly. "Oh! You're Lucius Malfoy's boy!"

Draco almost snarled in response. "Thank you for the reminder," he said coldly. Ginny was shocked to see the immediate change in Draco's attitude."

Snape was still angry. "Don't tell me the two of you decided to have a little private duel?"

Tonks coughed lightly. "Severus, look at them. Do you see a drawn wand? Do you see hatred seething from them? I, uh, don't think they were duelling."

"Then what were they-" Snape was interrupted by the young woman beside him grabbing his face, turning his head towards her own, and giving him a 'look'. "Oh. Right." He coughed uncomfortably. "Well, you two should know better. Ten points from both your houses for being out of bed so late. And..." he grimaced. "Five points to both of you for following with the Headmaster's interhouse... relations plan."

Ginny blushed.

"Thank you, Professor," Draco mumbled, embarrassed. He wondered to himself whether he had ever felt embarrassed before. His world was full of new things lately.

Snape glowered a little more. "Now if you'll please go back to your _separate_ beds, we will continue our search for that potion. Ah! There it is, I told you I had it here," he said to Tonks as he picked up a bottle from a wall-shelf, and almost smiled.

"Awesome," she replied.

Draco couldn't hold back his curiosity. "What is it, Professor?"

If it was possible for Snape to blush, he would have right then. But he didn't. Instead, he glowered a bit and almost growled. "It is a very important and difficult potion, one that I would hope you have no interest in."

Ginny looked at the small label on the bottle with interest. A moment later she gasped. "I know what that is! It's a contra- mmf!"

Tonks smiled as she smothered the girl in a bear hug. "I've _missed_ you, Ginny! It's good to _see_ you! Severus, shouldn't we get going if we're going to make that meeting?"

Severus wrinkled his brow for a moment. "Right. The meeting. Let's go. Uh, you two go back to bed," and they whisked themselves out of the classroom.

Draco ran a hand through his hair. "What was that about?"

Ginny held onto her composure for a moment before bursting out laughing. She collapsed onto the floor in a giggling heap. "Oh... my... god! Tonks and ... and Snape! That is _so_ wrong!"

Draco decided that it was wisest to just let her go quickly insane, and sat down to watch it happen.

Ginny kept on laughing and trying to spit out words between breaths. "They are so ... totally... opposite! I can't... believe that they're... oh my ... god!"

Draco decided that this was a good time to intervene. "Right, what's going on?"

"The ... potion..."

"Yes...?"

"It's a ... It's a contraceptive potion!"

Draco blinked. Now he had all sorts of images in his head that he didn't like. He decided he needed a good dose of Ginny to cure him of them.

"Ginny, come here."

--------

TBC... some time.

I don't know when I'm going to continue, I've just come up with a brilliant idea for yet another d/g fic. So until next time folks! If you get bored, you might wanna try some of my other d/g stories. enjoy!


End file.
